Distributed computing environments are computing architectures that support network access to a shared pool of configurable computing and storage resources. A distributed computing environment can be implemented with user files, structured storage, and message delivery to support building, deploying, and managing applications and services. An increasing number of users and enterprises are moving away from traditional computing architectures to run their applications and services on distributed computing environments. As such, distributed computing environments are faced with the challenge of supporting the increasing number of users and enterprises sharing the same computing resources. In a distributed computing environment that assigns key-ranges to partitions, partitions can be moved around different servers for load balancing and/or software upgrades.